Naruto's Untamed Passion
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Side story to Kushina's Unchained Lust: Naruto goes on a mission to meet Shion to keep his promise to her. But along the way, he meets Hokuto and eight other girls as he claims them as his own harem. And with Hokuto and his new harem, Naruto can get ready for the best night of his life. Must be 18 and over to read!
1. Chapter 1

_To all who does not know me very well, my name is Crow and this is my latest fanfic made for you Naruto fans who wants him to have a harem of beautiful women. For this fanfic, this is a side story to my other fanfic called __**Kushina's Unchained Lust **__as this involves Naruto and his trip to...well, you get the summary. _

_And since we have little of NarutoXHokuto stories, here's one to start it off. Ladies and gentlemen: I give you: __**Naruto's Untamed Passion**__. If you can find me a better title, feel free to chip in. Enjoy!_

_**Warning:**__ Sex scenes, language, a bit of futanari, and violence._

_**Disclamor:**__ I DO NOT own Naruto or songs in this._

**Chapter 1: Lust Under The Stars**

Things were quiet outside as Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of Konohagakure Village, is on an important mission. The blonde ninja is going to the Demon Country to fulfill his promise to priestess Shion. It has been some time since the war was over and the Akatsuki disbanded due to some have died or moved on. But still, Naruto felt a little bad for leaving his sister behind to watch their mother while he's away. But knowing it would take a while, Naruto promises to make the mission quick.

Just then, his phone rang and wondering who it was. "Huh, must be Naruko yelling at me again for leaving her with mom. Knowing that it's mating season, I know mom might try to break out." Naruto looks at the name and it was Tenten.

It has been a few months since he last heard from her after the war. Tenten was in a depressed state for a while after Neji died from risking his life to save her. And before he passed away, he confessed to her that he loved her and told Naruto to watch over her. But then, tragedy strikes again when Might Guy and Lee gave up their lives to stop Madara.

Losing her team took a toll on her as she was suffering from her hemophobia after dealing with too much of it. But knowing Naruto, he was the right one to cheer her up. Also, he offered to send her to Tsuchigakure Village to take an extended vacation to clear her mind for a while. And with that, she retired as a ninja and lived a simple life as a civilian for a while.

Naruto: Tenten?  
_Tenten: Hey, Naruto!_  
_Naruto: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while._  
_Tenten: *Giggle* Sorry! I was just relaxing by the beach and watching the view._  
_Naruto: At least you're feeling better._  
_Tenten: Just taking it one step at a time. Naruto, I should thank you for putting me up to this vacation. That's very sweet of you._  
_Naruto: *Blushing* N-No problem, Tenten. What are friends for? Listen, I have to go. I'm planning on meeting Shion at the Demon Country in a few days._  
_Tenten: That's cool! You living up to your promise to her?_  
_Naruto: Yup!_  
_Tenten: Good luck with that! I can't wait to see what the child would look like after nine months. Later, Naruto!_  
_Naruto: Bye, Tenten!_

Naruto was happy that Tenten was back to her old self again and living a great life. But if Naruto tends on taking a pit stop to a nearby village, he hopes to stop to where Tenten is later on. But as he was reaching over the next valley, Naruto looks up at the sky and sees the sun coming down.

"Huh! It seems I may not have the chance to make it to the Demon Country for a while. Better find a spot to set up camp." Naruto said to himself as he search for a nice clearing.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Naruto found a nice little spot that was close enough for him. It was by a small creek and it has a nice hilltop with a tree so he can look at the night sky clearly. Naruto finished setting up the tent and making some dinner. He didn't mind that he eats alone without a friend or sister around. Anyway, he was relaxing on the hilltops and enjoying some beef ramen.

"Hmm, I wonder how Naruko is doing right now. I bet she's just doing great with Hinata around." Naruto said as he put his bowl down and reach for his phone.

But before he would do that, something startled him in the bushes. Naruto was wondering what was there as he pulls out his kunai out of his pouch. Naruto got into his stance and prepared for anything to come out from the bushes.

"Who's there? Show yourself or face the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto ordered.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

Before Naruto could strike, he heard a voice. A feminine voice. Naruto was curious to who it was until someone came out of the bushes. And before he knew it, his eyes were to see who it was from a long time. "Hokuto?"

The girl smiling at him was indeed Hokuto as she was an old friend of Naruto's after him and his sister saved the Hoshigakure Village from a mad Kage. Hokuto has fair skin traits with freckles along with brown hair and indigo eyes. Her new attire was now a white top with a star logo, denim skirt, black tights, and black kunoichi boots.

"Naruto, it is you!" Hokuto shouted happily as she ran up to give him a hug.

The blonde ninja laughs softly as twirls her around. "Hey, Hokuto! Nice to see you again! You look amazing! I mean, the new look and all!"

Hokuto giggled softly and said, "Well, you're not that bad yourself! Saving the world makes you very handsome and kind."

"You know how it is! So, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked as they sat down on the ground.

"I was heading towards the Leaf Village to see you and Naruko." Hokuto explains.

Naruto blinked as he was curious. "How come?"

"Things back in my village are not quite going better as it seems. People were trying to find out who's going to lead the rest of us as they battled for power. I was even bored since Sumaru went out to try and take the place as our leader to replace Akihoshi and Mizura cheated on me for some other brunette who acted like a total bitch to me." Hokuto swore at the end.

"Wow," Naruto said with a surprised look.

"Sorry for that," Hokuto said in embarrassment.

Naruto waved his hand. "It's okay, Hokuto."

"Thanks. Anyway, I left the village. Left everything behind, got me some new threads, and went on my way to your village. But right now I'm seeing you in front of me." Hokuto said as she smiled.

"You left your village? I never expect that from you to do that." Naruto said.

"Well, I heard you and your friends were heroes and I thought that I should go start a new life. And...I was thinking you should become someone to help me out." Hokuto blushed.

Naruto was shocked to hear that Hokuto would say that to him. "Um...w-w-why me?"

Hokuto tapped her chin and looks at him with flirting eyes. "Well, you were known as the hero who saved us from those Akatsuki bad guys and all the girls are talking about how brave and sexy you are."

"Say what?!" Naruto blushed red. Did every girl say that about him?

"You heard me, Mr. Savior. All the girls across the country are talking about how you took Madara out with your ultimate finishing move. Who can blame them?" Hokuto said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto blushed. He never knew he was that famous. After all, he did save lives no matter where he goes and was honored by each and every last village.

"Uh-huh!" She answered as she comes a little closer to him. "So, Naruto, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on a mission to head to the Demon Country. I made a promise to Shion to help add the next priestess in line after her." Naruto explains.

"So…you thinking of knocking her up?" Hokuto said teasingly.

"H-H-HOKUTO!" Naruto screamed with a massive blush.

The former star kunoichi laughed at his expression and starts to speak more. "It seems that way, Naruto! Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto calms down and answered, "No, she isn't. She just wants me to impregnate her and hope she will have a girl. I wouldn't mind doing that for her."

"So, you are still single?" Hokuto asked in hopes of getting him.

"I guess so. Why?" Naruto complied with a strange look.

Hokuto then came a little closer to him and she was trying to make her move. Naruto was moving a little bit away from seeing Hokuto's actions. "Because…I was wondering…if I can be your first."

"For what?" Naruto asks nervously.

"To be your girlfriend. I mean, you are the cutest boy I've ever met and you saved me from Akihoshi. I should repay the favor by being your girlfriend. If not, we can be friends and do something for fun." Hokuto blushed red while stopping at his face.

Naruto was stunned. Did Hokuto want to be Naruto's girlfriend? He never knew that she cared for him and he was the one that made her feel interested in him. But knowing if they stay as friends, it might break her heart. Still, Naruto notices that she is beautiful to look at, but it might feel awkward if he tries to take Shion.

But then, he thought of something. "Hokuto?"

"Yes, Naruto?" She replied.

"You said that you want to be my girlfriend?" She nodded. "Well, it would be awkward to have you around if I'm helping Shion with making a baby. So, how about this: You want to become one of my harems?"

Hokuto was surprised by Naruto's question as he offered to have her as a harem girl. Naruto with her and other women? It was a shocker! But as long as she's with him, she's okay with it.

"Sure, I don't mind!" Hokuto smiled as Naruto did the same. "Will there be other women involved?"

"Hmm, maybe. You did say that every girl likes me, right?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh!" Hokuto giggled softly.

"Well, in that case…" Without a thought, Naruto kissed Hokuto on the lips.

Hokuto blinked her eyes a bit and slowly returns the kiss with passion. This was a new feeling for Naruto as he finally got his first kiss from a girl. It was not that bad for him as Naruto was staring right at her indigo eyes with compassion. Hokuto soon deepens the kiss and took them both down to the grass so they can continue their make-out session.

But a quick second later, they parted as Hokuto was smiling with a huge blush on her face. "Wow, I didn't know you can kiss that well!"

"This was the first kiss I have given to a girl now. So, I hope you liked it." Naruto said in hopes that Hokuto loved it.

"You think you can do more than just kissing me?" Hokuto suggested as she got off of him.

Naruto smiled a bit as he got up to his feet. "You know I do need practice to when I have to seduce Shion in bed with me. Have anything that might give me a motivational boost?"

Hokuto decides to answer that for him as she reached for the hem of her shirt and lift it up to pull it out. Naruto was shocked to see that sweet Hokuto has been grown so much. Her upper nude body was showing off her slender self with C-cupped breasts swaying slowly for his eyes to see.

"Is this it?" Hokuto said seductively.

Naruto looks at her with satisfied look. "Oh, yeah! That and many more!"

[Blessthefall-Hey Baby, Here's That Song You Wanted]

Wasting no time to into getting intimate himself, Naruto took off everything he had and plunged another to Hokuto. Both were naked and kissing fiercely as they were rubbing each other's bodies together to feel how much their features changed. Naruto was dominating her tongue as she fought back. Caring less if anyone sees them like this, Naruto and Hokuto kept on going as they were getting aroused and turned on.

Naruto then moved his hands away from her waist and moves them to her firm breasts. Hokuto, who was still kissing Naruto, gasped in delight as she could feel his hands caressing onto her mounds. The touch was warm as she was moaning softly inside the kiss.

Hearing this, Naruto pulls away and removed his left hand and sucked on her nipple. He begins to gnaw on her nipple as she was groaning a little. Her body never felt this way since she was dating her ex-boyfriend. Now she regretted that she never had Naruto for a long time as she wanted more. Naruto starts to caress her breast and sucking on the other.

Knowing that she wants more, Naruto guided his left hand and inserts two fingers inside her moist womanhood. Hokuto felt her walls getting rubbed inside as she could beg for more from him. But her legs were getting weak as Naruto knew what to do.

Hokuto was taking the likings of this as she tasted Naruto's erection that was 10 inches and very hard. The way she felt it in her mouth was curious to how it will fit her. But her thoughts were gone as she feels Naruto's tongue going inside her and licking her walls. His tongue was doing more than just giving her pleasure; it was getting all her spots. She just couldn't let him have all the fun as she deep throats inside and swirling her tongue to taste his cock.

Naruto smacked her ass and made her squeal while she was sucking on his penis more. Hokuto pulls away and jerks him off more to get him to cum first before her. Naruto then moves his tongue and swirls it around her pussy to make her give. To see who will release first, Hokuto felt herself going first. His pleasure was getting her aroused too well as she couldn't take it. While engulfing his cock, she came first as Naruto did the same as he was covered in her essence.

Hokuto was on top of him as she was bouncing on top of him. Naruto was holding on to the hips and thrusting inside her pussy. She was warm and soft inside as he was enjoying the best pleasure he has ever had. At that moment, Hokuto was grinding harder for his erection to stay inside. Her walls complied as they were clamping him down while following up with the motion.

Naruto had other plans as they switched and he was on top. Hokuto knew where this was going and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Naruto was grinning to see Hokuto's cute smile as he starts to pound faster inside her now. Hokuto screams loud as if she was seeing a celebrity. Naruto was fucking her hard as she begs for him to go faster.

His stamina was insane as he kept this up for ten minutes without stopping. Hokuto feeling excited as she switched again as riding his dick out. Skin smacking to each other as her lips planted onto Naruto's as their eyes were connected. His hands were feeling all over her ass and her breasts pressing down his chest. She knew the ecstasy was too much as they both came and Hokuto was feeling his seeds coming in.

But they weren't done as Naruto was lifting her leg and caressing her breast again. Naruto was deep inside and hitting her spot with great force. Hokuto was about to scream, but Naruto silenced her with a kiss. His tongue moving around and she follows along. Hokuto really loves Naruto and his stamina while dominating his tongue inside their kiss. Feeling his cock reaching its limit, Naruto decides to go faster and plunging inside her more.

And with one last thrust, Naruto came inside her as Hokuto moans through the kiss. Naruto and Hokuto pulls away and Hokuto smiled to see his loving cerulean eyes. Unable to move, Naruto pulls his erection out and got her up in his arms to carry her to his campsite.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Things were quiet as the two lovers were relaxing inside the tent. Just then, Naruto woke up when he felt something inside that made his heart beat.

"Naruto?" The blonde ninja looks down to see Hokuto lying next to him without anything but a blanket. "What's wrong?"

"Hmph. Thought I felt something...familiar. But it's nothing to worry about!" Naruto chuckled as Hokuto giggled.

"Great, because you need the strength to see Shion in a few days." Hokuto said clearly.

"I know, babe." Naruto kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night," Hokuto replied as they slept inside the tent.

'_Hmm, I wonder who will be next to take on this stud?'_ Hokuto thought while giggling silently in her sleep.

**-Elsewhere-**

Inside a luxurious room, there on the bed was the priestess Shion as she was naked and sweating after seeing her future husband having sex with Hokuto. She was releasing herself as she smiled deeply to know that she might receive what she was hoping for in a man.

'_Hope you take your time, Naruto, because I can't wait to have you with me. If you have to bring your girls, then let the fun begins…'_ Shion thought as she goes to sleep to what's to come of Naruto's arrival and his harem beauties.

**To Be Continued…**

_And so it begins! Naruto has one down, but who will be next? Well, I know who, but you have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Review to how I did and leave bad comments out. Later!_


	2. Author's Notice

Hey, there! This is Crow giving you readers an important announcement. Right now, this fanfic is on hiatus for a while until I finish with a few things right now. I'm swamped with other stories and I promise to get back and writing more of the best stories for your hearts content. And while on hiatus, give me some ideas on what to do to make another chapter while I'm busy. Thank you for the time! Later! Oh, this notice will be up until I make a new chapter soon.


End file.
